Without You
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Quatro anos depois, as sombras de alguém que foi abandonado para trás. Pós-Padackles isso existe? /Songfic/Angst/Lemon/


A música pertence ao musical Rent.

Recomendo altamente ouvir, a música é realmente muito linda, quem quiser é só clicar:

http: // abmp3 .com/ download / 2317155- withou t-you. html (não se esqueça de tirar os espaços!!!).

_Essa é uma estréia dupla: minha primeira Padackles (se bem que ela é mais um pós-Padackles) e minha primeira songfic..._

_Aiiiiiii que medo!!! ._

* * *

_**Without You **_

_**Sem Você**_

_Without you_

_The ground thaws_

_The rain falls_

_The grass grows_

_"Sem você _

_O solo descongela_

_A chuva cai_

_A grama cresce"_

Já faziam mais de quatro anos, o tempo correra tão rápido que mal pudera perceber que o mundo mudara a sua volta, mal percebeu que as pessoas ao seu lado eram outras. Pessoas que iam e vinham enquanto apenas ele continuava no mesmo lugar, pelo único fato de não ter lugar nenhum para ir. Quatro anos sem vê-lo, sem ouvir sua voz ou admirar seu sorriso. Quatro anos sem palavra alguma, sem jamais reclamar por sua presença... Nem mesmo um tefonema. Quatro anos de silêncio perpétuo e inalterado, que quase lhe fizeram enlouquecer quando pensava no quanto que realmente devia ter significado para ele e a resposta era sempre a mesma, o extremo oposto do que significara para si. Muito pouco, praticamente nada.

_Without you_

_The seeds root_

_The flowers bloom_

_The children play_

_"Sem você_

_As sementes enraizam_

_As flores desabrocham_

_As crianças brincam"_

E agora, quando estava perdido em meio ao nada, entorpecido na paz alcançada de se lembrar apenas dos bons momentos e imaginar a expressão que veria em seu rosto ao ver aquela paisagem paradisíaca que se estendia frente a seus olhos saudosos, como se pensar nele quase não doesse mais e não destruisse o pouco de auto-estima que conseguira reaver com muito esforço, agora, ele o procurava, depois de tanto tempo. Uma foto enviada pelo celular, a foto de uma família perfeita e sorridente que destruía todas as poucas chances de paz que lutavam por guardar e proteger as fronteiras de seu coração arrasado. Quatro anos depois, um filho lindo, uma esposa que deveria ser apenas uma fachada e que se tornou real, mas ela não tinha culpa de ser a sua ruina. Sua ruina fora ele. Aquela foto feliz dos três abraçados lhe torturava, pois nela só havia um erro, gravíssimo por sinal, o erro era a falta de sua imagem impressa nela, atado áqueles braços que seguravam a cintura de outro ser, que não era ele.

_The stars gleam_

_The poets dream_

_The eagles fly_

_Without you_

_"As estrelas brilham_

_Os poetas sonham_

_As águias voam_

_Sem você"_

Mas quem poderia enganar, o errado fora ele e no fim das contas o maior culpado. Depois do fim de Supernatural se afastara, fugira para o mais longe possível do que havia se tornado seu inferno particular. Ele já estava casado e feliz há um bom tempo, até demais. Recusara trabalhos que não deveria, séries, filmes...Tudo por um único motivo, o medo de esbarrar com ele em algum lugar, o pavor de ter de trocar mais de duas palavras lhe olhando nos olhos e ter de aceitar que não fazia mais falta alguma em seu mundo.O medo de não encontrar mais nada de si refletido em suas retinas. Mas, não é assim que o mundo deve funcionar? Tanto as coisas boas quanto as ruins acabam uma hora. Pelo menos deveria. Pensou que com o tempo o sentimento que o consumia desapareceria, o tempo dá jeito em tudo, apaga as maiores tristezas, pelo menos até um ponto em que as tornam suportáveis. Onde um olhar terno não significaria mais dias de cama regados a anti-depressivos, onde um toque casual não se trasformaria num rio de lágrimas pela falta absurda que sentia daquele calor perdido. Se o passar do tempo mudou o mundo em que vivia, o que ele havia feito de tão errado para ser deixado abandonado e completamente sozinho para trás?.

_The earth turns_

_The sun burns_

_But I die_

_Without you_

_"A Terra gira_

_O sol queima_

_Mas eu morro_

_Sem você"_

O erro fora todo seu, afinal, fora ele quem se deixara levar. Um sorriso carinhoso, um toque mais gentil, um olhar doce e perdera seu coração, entregara sua alma para sempre e oferecera em sacrifício a sua sanidade. Ele não precisou oferecer nada disso em troca. Nada que lhe fosse tão especial ou único, para ele era apenas uma paixão como qualquer outra, como qualquer pessoa já sentiu ou ainda vai provar na vida. Mas a que sentia era daquelas do tipo mais perigoso, aquelas que consomem a alma e debilitam o corpo. Aquelas que o torna dependente, tão atado como se estivesse a se afogar e na boca amada residisse todo o ar puro e respirável do planeta. Aquele tipo de paixão que faz o gosto das outras coisas se perder e só existir um gosto ao qual o paladar deseja provar uma vez mais e depois outra e outra, até se tornar um vício do qual não se sobrevive sem... Um vício sem fim que queima e mata aos poucos, que arrasa até o mais leve pensamento de cura, pois o único remédio é ter mais e mais do veneno que lhe corrompe.

_Without you_

_The breeze warms_

_The girl smiles_

_The cloud moves_

_"Sem você_

_A brisa aquece_

_A menina sorri_

_As nuvens se movem"_

Resumira tudo o que era em antes e depois de sentir o calor dele, daquela lembrança do gosto de bala dos lábios que um dia se atreveram a adentrar os seus sem aviso prévio ou pedir licença, tão carinhosos e apaixonados, que antes mesmo de compreender o que estava acontecendo, já não se pertencia mais, já era dele e todo dele. Antes que pudesse pensar, escolher o melhor caminho a seguir, já não era seu próprio corpo que o mantinha quente, era envolto nos braços dele onde encontrava seu real calor. Era lá que suas mãos encontravam apoio, em meio aos cabelos macios e com perfume de floresta, sim, esse perfume vinha dele, de sua pele...ele tinha cheiro de relva, o aroma de uma força incontrolável e avassaladora... algo selvagem e dominador. Tão possessivo como jamais imaginara ser e tão embriagante quanto uma dose do mais puro e caro absinto.

_Without you_

_The tides change_

_The boys run_

_The oceans crash_

_"Sem você_

_As marés mudam_

_Os meninos correm_

_Os oceanos quebram"_

Era em meio aos seus lençóis que podia finalmente respirar e onde seu coração encontrava abrigo ao bater acelerado contra o peito dele. Apenas sentindo o peso do corpo dele contra o seu sentia-se vivo. Apenas com a dor de ser invadido, possuido, domado por suas mãos tão mais experientes e dominado completamente por seu corpo viril, encontrava salvação. Apenas com ele era todo o resplandecer que jamais fora nos braços de ninguém mais. Apenas ele o completava e o cegava, o mantinha alheio ao mundo á sua volta, cativo entre seus braços como um escravo já amansado e obediente. Tudo o que queria, em qualquer lugar, de qualquer forma, como quizesse... Não se pertencia mais e não se importava com o que fizesse ao seu corpo, não se pudesse senti-lo roçar contra sua pele, não se pudesse gemer contra seus lábios, não se o sentisse dentro de si. Nas cores borradas e indistintas de um amor tão desesperador, que o próprio sentimento que carregava quase chegava a lhe sufocar. Era apenas dele e ele era o seu único senhor.

_The crowds roar_

_The days soar_

_The babies cry_

_Without you_

_"A multidão ruge_

_Os dias se elevam_

_Os bebês choram_

_Sem você"_

Mas a vida prega peças e os caminhos que se entrelaçam durante a longa jornada podem se desfazer em um mero sussurro. Quando percebera não ser mais bem-vindo? Se é que alguma vez o fizera? Quando o amor que sentia, a forma sem reservas com que se entregava, com um rubor ainda envergonhado na face e apenas para ele, apenas dele, se tornou cansativa? Descartável..? Mas o mundo continuava a girar, tinha de se reerguer, voltar a trabalhar e agir como uma pessoa madura deve fazer. Enxugar as lágrimas, esconder as olheiras profundas com maquiagem e sorrir ou chorar, assim como está no script. O roteiro era o Deus do mundo em que vivia e ele não aceitava mudanças. Sempre sorrir, pelo menos em frente ao mundo, a dor, a tristeza, o abandono deviam ser guardados onde quer que morasse, de preferência sozinho, onde seu choro não se mostrasse e muito menos fosse um incômodo para ninguém mais. Naquele lugar obscuro entre os remédios pra dormir e as garrafas de wisky, guardados sob a cama, ao alcance de suas mãos e onde a cortina dos lençóis não permitisssem a ninguém ver.

_The moon glows_

_The river flows_

_But I die_

_Without you _

_"A lua brilha_

_O rio corre_

_Mas eu morro_

_Sem você"_

Mas quem estava tentando enganar afinal...não era nenhum tipo de santo. O celibato passara a milhas do seu mundo de dor alguns poucos meses depois. Suas mágoas, seus dias mais cheios de angustia e solidão foram afogados em outros braços. Suas noites de desespero foram caladas pelo gosto e calor de lábios diferentes, por tantas e tantas vezes, que mal podia se lembrar de muitas delas. Escolhera por pagar, dólares, euros, iens ou presentes caros, o que quer que fosse, para ser bem retribuído por quem quer que desejasse naquele instante. Um olhar, um movimento, um canto de sorriso ou a forma de andar, qualquer um que lhe assemelhasse já era o bastante, qualquer um que fingisse não ouvir, quando muitos drinks engolidos ou quais drogas depois chamasse por seu nome. Não, chamar não era o verbo correto, mas sim, clamar. Era o seu nome que tinha entre os dentes, atolado em sua garganta, era o seu nome que clamava ao se esvair nos braços de qualquer um.

_The world revives _

_Colors renew _

_"O mundo revive_

_As cores se renovam"_

Provara de tudo e de todos que quizera e pudera sentir. Entregar-se assim era mais fácil, o corpo era apenas carne e ossos e orgãos, que fizera questão de manter com algum cuidado, por pura necessidade. Seu corpo era seu trabalho, o templo de onde sustentava suas oferendas e tinha de ser cuidadoso. Seu corpo era tudo o que tinha para contar. Estava só no mundo, a família, os amigos haviam sido perdidos... Nenhum deles suportou seus silêncios sem fim, seus dias e noites trancado só, num quarto de hotel perdido num fim de mundo qualquer. Quem iria conseguir ajudar a reerguer algo tão destruído, tão arruínado? Mas não fora de propósito, sabia que eles tentaram, todos tentaram e devia doer neles lhe verem se acabar assim. Eles todos lhe estenderam a mão e foram rechaçados um a um. Não podiam compreender que foi na auto-destruição onde encontrou algo de paz, um abrigo contra o frio congelante que corria por suas veias, um momento de vazio onde se esquecia de pensar nele por mais de dois segundos seguidos. O vazio era melhor que a lembrança do que um dia fora, mas em seu corpo era impossível aplacar o vazio físico por qual ânsiava, aquele que tinha um só nome e definição. Não importava com quem dividisse a cama ou com quantos, ele estava sempre ali de alguma forma, pelo simples fato de que jamais desistira de procura-lo em cada ser vivo em que mirasse os olhos. A cada um que levava para cama, levava junto um pouco dele também.

_But I know blue_

_Only blue_

_Lonely blue_

_Within me, blue_

_Without you _

_"Mas eu conheço a tristeza_

_Somente tristeza_

_Solitária tristeza_

_Dentro de mim, tristeza_

_Sem você"_

E de uma forma estranha, em menos de quatro anos, sua vida bandida e desregrada, todo o seu comportamento viciado e altamente suicída lhe rendera mais que anos de trabalho sério e aplicado, muito mais do que os mais de trinta de sua vida de homem correto e reservado. A cada escandalo, a cada foto nada familiar postada nos jornais e revistas, a cada novo caso que se espalhava pela internet, mais o valor do seu cachê aumentava, mais convites recebia e mais valorizado como ator se tornava. Como se os críticos jamais lhe tivessem visto atuando e só depois de seus atos mais lamentáveis tivessem decidido á lhe dar algum mérito sobre o que já havia feito antes. E isso ele não compreenderia jamais. Será que os malditos sangue-sugas enxergaram a dor em seus olhos e se compadeceram? Será que tinham o poder de saber o quanto estava arrasado por dentro? Seria compaixão? Pena? Sua solidão, seu vazio eram tão aparentes assim? Para fazer com que estranhos se compadecessem da sua dor, mesmo que fosse meramente para usa-la e revendê-la como mercadoria? Sim, porque dor vendia, desespero vendia, desolamento também.

_Without you_

_The hand gropes_

_The ear hears_

_The pulse beats _

_"Sem você_

_A mão tateia_

_O ouvido ouve_

_O pulso bate"_

Chegara a alta Hollywwod, aquela á millhas de distância de filmes de terror e séries de tv... Tão alto que mal podia olhar para baixo com o receio da queda. Talvez a dor que matara aquele homem tão melhor que um dia fora, lhe fizera um bem muito maior do que poderia imaginar. Ele não precisava mais encenar, agora ele era a mais pura personificação da personagem descrita no papel á sua mão, pois apenas sendo outra pessoa, voltava a ser alguém. Não era mais ele, não se sentia, não se sabia mais ninguém além do que podia ler. Era fácil, tão fácil que chegava a lhe enjoar muitas vezes. Raramente assinava um contrato, raramente o que lia lhe interessava ao ponto de desejar fazer da vida da personagem, mesmo que por alguns meses, a sua. Mas quando o fazia, tudo o que se ouviam eram aplausos e exaltações. Aqueles papéis desafiadores, por muitas vezes negados por aqueles que tinham medo dos comentários que viriam, eram esses que lhe interessavam, eram esses que lhe consumiam e ajudavam a tampar o buraco de quem nada tinha de seu para oferecer ao resto do mundo.

_Without you_

_The eyes gaze_

_The legs walk_

_The lungs breathe _

_"Sem você_

_Os olhos enxergam_

_As pernas andam_

_Os pulmões respiram"_

E ainda assim tudo o que conseguia pensar durante as longas viagens, durante as horas intermináveis de gravações e as conversas nada importantes das quais não se via na necessidade de prestar a atenção, era se ele o via, se o assistia, se sabia das coisas que ele fazia por ai? Será que um dia chegara a ver as fotos que circulavam pela internet? Eram tão fáceis de se encontrar... Uma vez pensara em mandar um album delas para ele, um "antes e depois", queria torturá-lo, machucar de alguma forma, como se lhe dissesse nas entrelinhas "Viu o que você fez?", mas desistiu ao perceber que aqueles dois homens nas fotos não eram o mesmo e isso, tinha certeza de que ele poderia ver também. Aquele a quem ele conhecera, que desejara e seduzira não era o homem de agora, aquele que nada mais fazia enrubecer, aquele que não tinha mais receio de enfrentar o peso de milhares de olhares presos ao seu. Não precisava mais conhecer aos poucos as pessoas a sua volta para se sentir bem, ele era a festa, era ele quem fazia os outros se sentirem assim. O corpo do homem de antes, vivera muito além do poder de sua alma em acompanha-lo. E ser assim, era muito mais fácil.

_The mind churns_

_The heart yearns_

_The tears dry_

_Without you_

_"A mente se agita_

_O coração anseia_

_As lágrimas secam_

_Sem você"_

Olhar para aquela foto lhe doia, mas de uma forma diferente, totalmente diferente agora. Passara por todos os estágios possíveis de sofrimento. Da mais pura dor e culpa, um dia se sentira o único culpado por ter sido abandonado, onde queria apenas se destruir. Depois sentiu ódio e desejou vê-lo sofrer, culpara a ele por toda a dor em que estava mergulhado, onde queria apenas destruí-lo. Até chegar onde estava hoje, na solidão que parecia lhe residir eternamente, não queria mais morrer, nem mata-lo, nem mesmo queria ver seu rosto. Sua imagem já parecia esvanecida em sua memória, mesmo olhando para aquela foto. Como uma pessoa que ainda ama profundamente alguém que já morreu há tanto tempo, que suas lágrimas chegaram a secar, que os momentos tristes foram esquecidos, apagados da memória para guardar com mais cuidado apenas os bons, aqueles que fazem o começo de toda paixão, aqueles que nos fazem acreditar que essa palavra, "amor", é mais do que apenas um aglomerado de letras e uma junção de parcas sílabas, aquele sentimento que torna uma palavra escrita no papel algo real e paupável.

_Life goes on_

_But I'm gone_

'_Cause I die _

_"A vida continua_

_Mas eu vou_

_Porque eu morro"_

Assim era a personagem que interpretava naquele filme, por isso o aceitara, pois ele, ao final, morreria de amor. Morrer de amor? Se perguntava se alguém poderia morrer mesmo disso? Não de depressão e desespero, mas adoecer de tanto amor, de uma saudade gentil e não destrutiva, algo que aquece e não desfaz...Talvez assim saísse noticiado um novo escândalo em todos os jornais, até mesmo nos mais sérios. Já via as letras garrafais nas páginas dos mais impiedosos tablóides e revistas de celebridades. Junto de todas as explicações em tom baixo e covardes, todas as negações e palavras que ele usaria para se defender de tão maldosa acusação, todas as desculpas que ele arranjaria de imediato para não estragar o seu sonho de vida americano, aquele que ele havia construído, sem restrições nem remorso, sobre o túmulo de sua alma.

_Without you _

_"Sem você"_

"Noticiado e confirmado pelos mais importantes especialistas forenses: Jensen Ackles morreu de amor". Tinha de rir dessa idéia estapafúrdia, era demais, até para ele.

_Without you _

_"Sem você"_

Mas de alguma forma não conseguia parar de pensar em como poderia ser feliz ao morrer assim. Porque sem ele, tudo continuara seu caminho como sempre e por mais que lutasse por arrancar seu nome de seus lábios, era a primeira palavra que lhe vinha a mente todas as vezes que acordava, assim como a última antes de adormecer. A primeira palavra ao qual chamava não importasse onde, em qual cama estivesse a dormir, com quem quer que fosse. Como um devoto que se acostuma a agradecer a um Deus piedoso por mais um dia de vida, clamava por seu nome, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais estaria ali para lhe responder novamente...

_Without you _

_"Sem você"_

Seus braços, suas mãos, sua pele, seu cheiro, sua respiração calma junto das batidas do coração, jamais sentiria o gosto dos seus lábios, aquele gosto de bala gravado eternamente na memória dos seus, onde Jared nunca mais iria estar...

_Without you _

_"Sem você"_

_**End...**_

* * *

_É tão estranho escrever Padackles...Meus dedos estavam coçando pra escrever Dean, senti até falta! Hahahahahaha...Se bem que isso é um pós-Padackles. Mas acho que pode virar um Padackles de verdade logo logo..._

_Os erros de português são todos meus, cada um deles!_

_Muito obrigada por ler!!! _

_E lembre-se, deixar um review por mais que pareça uma árdua tarefa, não faz a mão de ninguém cair e causa um efeito instantâneo de saciedade á pobre alma faminta que lhe escreve ..._


End file.
